The Past - Sequel to Blue Bird
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Sukai is eight years old when her mother dragon, Satomi, decides to stay with Skiadrum and Raios. Sukai is nervous and scared when she meets them because she's never met another human before, so how will she react when she meets Raios?
1. Chapter 1

Sukai's P.O.V

-Eight-

I looked up at mommy as she flew through the air at a nice slow speed, mommy said that I was going to meet another kid like me today and I was a little scared.

"Sukai, what is the matter?" Satomi, my mommy, asked as she glanced down at me.

"I'm scared" I said quietly, my voice wavering and making mommy smile kindly at me before looking back at the direction we were going.

"There is no need to be scared Sukai, Skiadrum is a kind-hearted Dragon" Mommy said softly while I nodded, looking down at the ground below us and watching as everything went by slowly.

"I'm…scared…because this is the first time I'm going to meet…another kid…" I mumbled quietly, sitting down and looking back up at mommy.

"Sukai, it's alright. I've met the child before and he's a nice boy, you'll like him" Mommy said while she flew lower to the ground, making her hold onto her; making sure that I wouldn't fall.

"Satomi…are you here already?" a deep voice asked as a large dragon walked out of a large cave. The dragon was pitch black, had two large horns on its head and had a long mane of what looked like shadows, running down its body to the very end of its tail.

"Of course I am, who did you think I was? Igneel?" Mommy asked, making the other dragon chuckle.

"No, no of course not. I'm just surprised, I wasn't expecting you to get here so soon" the dragon said while mommy set me down on the ground carefully.

"Skiadrum, meet Sukai, my daughter" Mommy said with a smile, looking down at me as Skiadrum looked down at me.

"She's about the same age as my son, Raios" Skiadrum said as I looked up at mommy nervously.

"Skiadrum, please call your son out. My daughter is a little scared, it's her first time meeting another human child" Mommy said, making Skiadrum look at me before looking back at the cave.

"Raios! Come out for a minute" Skiadrum called, his voice echoing around the area and making me jump a little in surprise.

"Coming dad!" a voice called back, quickly followed by light footsteps.

"He sounds energetic" Mommy said while Skiadrum chuckled and shook his head.

"Just wait Satomi, once he discovers that you and your child are here…he will change" Skiadrum said as I looked at the cave, seeing a boy run out.

The boy was a little taller than me, he had short charcoal black hair, crimson red eyes and pale skin. He noticed me and he stopped, staring in shock while I bit my lip and held my hands to my chest nervously, stepping back.

"Sukai, do not back away" Mommy said while using her hand to stop me from backing up any further.

"Raios, this is Satomi. You've met her once before, she's the water and ice dragon…and this is her daughter, Sukai" Skiadrum said while the boy looked up at mommy before looking back down at me.

"Nice…to meet you" he mumbled, looking away quickly as I took a step forward, shaking slightly.

"I-It's nice to meet you too" I said softly, making Mommy and Skiadrum smile down at the two of us.

"Raios, Satomi and Sukai will be staying here with us for a while. Why don't you go show Sukai around, she'll be staying with you in the cave" Skiadrum said while Mommy nudged my back lightly.

"Remember, there's no need to be scared Sukai" Mommy whispered while I nodded, feeling a little less scared now that I've met them.

"Okay dad, uh…come with me Sukai, I'll show you around" Raios said, looking at me and motioning me to follow him before turning away and walking towards the cave. I blinked and quickly ran up to him, making sure I was close behind him before walking normally, trying to get a look at the boy's face without him noticing. I was curious about him, he's the first kid I've met and he seemed kinda nice but I wasn't sure, I hoped he was nice.

"U-um why are you staring at me?" Raios asked, looking down at me with a red face which made me blink and look down.

"I…I was just…curious" I whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day…

I stood in front of mommy while Skiadrum and Raios watched, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alright, are you ready to begin today's training Sukai?" Mommy asked while I nodded, smiling.

"Yes mommy!" I said excitedly, I loved the training mommy gave me, it was always fun to do.

"Satomi, you've started your training with your daughter already?" Skiadrum asked while mommy laughed and shook her head.

"Sukai has been training with me for a few years now, since she's so young it's only been controlling water and ice…but I think it's about time to move onto defensive magic soon" Mommy said while I started to tie my hair up.

"Satomi normally you are meant to begin with offensive magic" Skiadrum said while mommy turned away from us, walking off a fair distance.

"Normally yes, however I would prefer to make sure my child can protect herself, being so young, I want to wait a while longer before teaching her ways to hurt people" Mommy said, turning back to me and laying down.

"Sukai, I'm going to attack you. I want you to dodge and use your magic to block" Mommy said while I nodded, shifting slightly.

"Satomi this isn't a good idea, what if you hurt her?" Skiadrum asked while mommy made ice cover the ground, spikes surfacing quickly. I blinked and jumped as one burst from the ground under me, almost hurting me.

"Satomi! That was far too close" Skiadrum said while I turned in the air and moved a hand, making a large water bubble appear and act as a giant cushion for me. I giggled as I landed on it and jumped down, avoiding shards of ice which burst the water bubble.

"Or not…" Skiadrum mumbled as I continued to move out of the way of mommy's attacks. As I moved, I caught a glimpse of Raios sitting on Skiadrum's hand; watching me with a look of amazement and shock on his features, making me blush and lose my balance, hitting the ice covered ground hard.

"Sukai, is something wrong?" Mommy asked, the attacks stopping briefly while I got up and dusted myself off.

"I'm fine mummy!" I said with a smile, making her nod her head slightly.

"Then continue" she said while water began to whip at me, making me duck and move back, avoiding the attacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Raios' P.O.V

A few weeks later…

I yawned as I sat up and looked at the small mound of blankets on the other side of the cave, Sukai was screaming and jumping at every little bit of thunder and it was difficult getting any sleep with her doing it. Dad and Satomi had gone to some meeting with some dragons, so we had to stay behind, dad even asked me to watch over Sukai; which I agreed to, I mean it wasn't like I could just leave her alone if something was wrong with her.

"Sukai…go to sleep already" I mumbled tiredly, it was really late and I just wanted to sleep already.

"I-I can't" she stuttered, jumping when a loud 'boom' echoed around the cave.

"Why?" I asked, watching as she poked her head out of the blankets to look at me.

"I'm scared…of the thunder, I can't sleep" she whimpered, looking very scared which made me frown; I didn't like that look. It's the first time I've seen her scared and I hated it already, I sighed as I lifted my blanket and shifted over slightly.

"Then come sleep with me" I said, looking away with a red face, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be able to see it though since it was so dark. I grunted as her tiny form hit my side, she was strong for her size, surprisingly strong.

"Thank you" she mumbled, moving her arms around my waist and snuggling into me, making me blush darker and wrap the blankets around us.

"J-Just go to sleep a-already" I muttered, mentally kicking myself for stuttering around Sukai; wait why did it even matter if it was around Sukai?

"Goodnight Raios…" she mumbled with a yawn, burying her head into my chest and closing her eyes; looking relaxed while she was all cuddled up to me. I smiled when I realised she had fallen asleep the moment she closed her eyes, she must really be tired for her to fall asleep so easily. I moved my arms around her carefully and closed my eyes, happy that I could finally get some sleep now that Sukai had calmed down and gone to sleep herself.


End file.
